mortalkombatanddcuniversefemalefandomcom-20200215-history
Batwoman
WriBatwoman *Edit **History **Rename Backgroundhttp://dcuniverseonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Batwoman&action=edit&section=1Edit Katherine "Kate" Kane and her twin sister, Bethany "Beth" Kane, were born into the wealthy Kane family in Gotham city. On their twelfth birthday, Kate and Beth were taken out to a restaurant by their mother where they were kidnapped and held for ransom. Their father, Jake Kane; a military colonel, launched a rescue attempt but only Kate survived the conflict; her mother and sister killed by the kidnappers. Years later Kate attended the United States Military Academy only to be expelled, despite her excellent grades, due to her sexual orientation. Returning to Gotham she began to suffer depression over having no life direction, however a chance mugging-attempt resulted in her meeting Batman saw her inspired and she attempts to fight crime using her father's military equipment in secret. Discovered by and further assisted by her father, Kate is sent on a two year training regime after which she returns to Gotham to find a Batsuit and secret bunker ready for her use. Involvementhttp://dcuniverseonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Batwoman&action=edit&section=2Edit Heroeshttp://dcuniverseonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Batwoman&action=edit&section=3Edit *If you choose Batman as a mentor the player will team up with Batwoman to fight Scarecrow in the Gotham City Sewers. *Batwoman is located in the GCPD 9th Precinct, next to the Booster Gold Kiosk, and offers medium-level missions to hero players. *During the Batcave: Outer Caverns raid, the party will have to fight her, Nightwing, Robin, and Huntress as they become infected by the OMAC virus and become OMACs. Triviahttp://dcuniverseonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Batwoman&action=edit&section=4Edit *Batwoman (Katherine Kane) first appeared in 52 #7 (July 2006) *Batwoman is voiced by Christina J. Moore *Kate Kane lives in the R.H. Kane Building. *Revealed during an encounter with Scarecrow, Batwoman seems to be afraid of lighting and thunder. Galleryhttp://dcuniverseonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Batwoman&action=edit&section=5Edit http://dcuniverseonline.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ape1.png See alsohttp://dcuniverseonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Batwoman&action=edit&section=6Edit *Bat Family External linkshttp://dcuniverseonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Batwoman&action=edit&section=7Edit *Batwoman Wikipedia *Batwoman DC Database Batwoman Edit Batwoman (Katherine Kane) Vital statistics Title Batwoman Gender Female Race Human Faction Heroes Health TBA Level TBA Status TBA Location Gotham City Powers Power } Origin } Movement } Weapon } Contents hide 1 Background 2 Involvement 2.1 Heroes 3 Trivia 4 Gallery 5 See also 6 External links BackgroundEdit Katherine "Kate" Kane and her twin sister, Bethany "Beth" Kane, were born into the wealthy Kane family in Gotham city. On their twelfth birthday, Kate and Beth were taken out to a restaurant by their mother where they were kidnapped and held for ransom. Their father, Jake Kane; a military colonel, launched a rescue attempt but only Kate survived the conflict; her mother and sister killed by the kidnappers. Years later Kate attended the United States Military Academy only to be expelled, despite her excellent grades, due to her sexual orientation. Returning to Gotham she began to suffer depression over having no life direction, however a chance mugging-attempt resulted in her meeting Batman saw her inspired and she attempts to fight crime using her father's military equipment in secret. Discovered by and further assisted by her father, Kate is sent on a two year training regime after which she returns to Gotham to find a Batsuit and secret bunker ready for her use. InvolvementEdit HeroesEdit ■If you choose Batman as a mentor the player will team up with Batwoman to fight Scarecrow in the Gotham City Sewers. ■Batwoman is located in the GCPD 9th Precinct, next to the Booster Gold Kiosk, and offers medium-level missions to hero players. ■During the Batcave: Outer Caverns raid, the party will have to fight her, Nightwing, Robin, and Huntress as they become infected by the OMAC virus and become OMACs. TriviaEdit ■Batwoman (Katherine Kane) first appeared in 52 #7 (July 2006) ■Batwoman is voiced by Christina J. Moore ■Kate Kane lives in the R.H. Kane Building. ■Revealed during an encounter with Scarecrow, Batwoman seems to be afraid of lighting and thunder. GalleryEdit See alsoEdit ■ Bat Family External linksEdit ■Batwoman Wikipedia ■Batwoman DC Database te the text of your article here!